As a conventional device for assembling various assembly parts while conveying a work, for example, such a prior art is known that a auxiliary pallet is provided capable of rotational movement with respect to a pallet body and a work is fixed to this auxiliary pallet and conveyed and after being conveyed to an assembly portion, the auxiliary pallet is inclined by a predetermined angle to be positioned so that the work is changed to a predetermined attitude to facilitate an assembling operation (See Patent Document 1, for example).
Also as a device for supplying and press-fitting a press-fitting part into a press-fitted portion of a work, for example, such a device is known that the press-fitting part is gripped through a work holding portion at a tip end of an arm portion through a floating mechanism and after being supplied to a predetermined supply position by a part feeding device, this part is press fitted by an elevating head (See Patent Document 2, for example).
Moreover, in order to prevent a work from being damaged when a plurality of works are combined for assembling, such a device is known that a first part is gripped by a clamp finger, which is moved by a moving device and a pressure applied to the clamp finger is detected by a pressure detection sensor till the first part is brought into contact with a second part (See Patent Document 3, for example).
Moreover, as an assembly line for assembling an engine for a vehicle, for example, such an assembly line is known that assembly parts are assembled while a work body is made to run along a main line or a sub line (See Patent Document 4, for example).
Also, such a technique is known that an attitude of a work is converted in a work reversing process in the middle of a series of processes for processing and machining the work so that a work load of workers is alleviated and work time is reduced at the same time (See Patent Document 5, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-235577    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-158242    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-254254    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-228741    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-265015